Forest of Silence
After passing through Ghost Town, Knights will come across the green map, Forest of Silence. There are currently two dungeons, Abandoned Nest and Cave of Dark Sorcerers, with a previous two having been removed from the game (Tengu Cave and Fox Cave). This is the second map where everything will auto-attack you, but the density here is a lot less than Ghost Town. Before the Expedition quests were released, this is the players' first encounter with members of the Dark Oracle Cult. General Information Guild Agents on Duty: '''F, K '''Pilot: Kaze Nurses: '''Hazy, Nina '''Shopkeeper: '''Heena Dungeons Abandoned Nest The current HQ of the Dark Oracles. Knights must infiltrate its depths, battling tricky mobs and mini-bosses to reach the final boss - Apprentice Dark Priest Howler. However, it doesn't look as if the Dark Oracles will stop there... Required level: 42-51 Cave of Dark Sorcerers A cave filled with mutated monsters, including the hellish and undead. Knights must eliminate the source of contamination and purify the Forest of Silence, but a sinister presence awaits them at the end... Required level: 45-54 NPCs '''Abandoned Forest: *'Undine' Abandoned Forest - Shelter of Spirit: *'Spirit Tree' Abandoned Nest Entrance: *'Nesaro' Forest of Silence Entrance: *(Investigator) Jillian *(Guild Agent) K''' *'''Ryu *'Yuni' Knight Shelter: *(Guild Agent) F''' *(Forest Keeper) '''Green *(Nurse) Hazy *(Hunter) Jason *(Pilot) Kaze *(Researcher) Madra Trail of Spirit - Lake Fog *'Carter' *(Engineer) Drake *(Researcher) Gray *'Silent Spirit' Forest of Beasts - Cave of Dark Sorcerers: *(Nurse) Nina *'Nine Tailed Fox' Forest of Beasts - Waterfall of Light: *'Glinda' *'Sue' *'June Lady' Valley of Beasts: *'Ziggy '(the Magician) West Sunlit Clearing *'Alphaba' *'Grizzle' *'MinWoo' *'Taro' Quests *'Burn down the tent' *'Collect the Axe that has been left behind' *'Collect Big Antler' *'Collect Big boar's blood' *'Collect Big fang' *'Collect Black swords from the Dark Guard' *'Collect Boar leather' *'Collect Boar leather' *'Collect Boar meat' *'Collect Canine tooth of big bear' *'Collect Clear spider specimen' *'Collect the corrupted spirit fruit' *'Collect Dark oracle plan' *'Collect Dark Oracle Supply Box' *'Collect dark potion' *'Collect Deer meat' *'Collect Deer tendon' *'Collect the eggs without owners' *'Collect Faithful spirit stone' *'Collect Fox skin' *'Collect the hidden garbage' *'Collect Ice marble' *'Collect the ingredients for the herb tea' *'Collect Lightning marble' *'Collect Mild Red Stone' *'Collect Mushroom poison' *'Collect polluted Blood of bear' *'Collect the polluted Mushroom powder' *'Collect polluted Spirited fruit' *'Collect the polluted water marble stone crystal '(Dungeon: Cave of Dark Sorcerers) (Level: 45-54) *'Collect Red herb leaf' *'Collect Red stone' *'Collect Seed' *'Collect Silicified wood' *'Collect Spider venom' *'Collect Spider web' *'Collect Sprout' *'Collect tasty mushroom' *'Collect Tooth of Azif' *'Collect Wild Pomegranate Fruit' *'Defend the Big tree's Sprout' *'Delivering Everlasting Ember' *'Deliver the repaired marble stone detector' *'Deliver the special medicine' *'Deliver the specimen bag to Guild Agent F' *'Deliver strong rope' *'Destroy the North and East Black Towers' *'Destroy the Sewer Pollution Detector '(Dungeon Quest: Abandoned Nest) ® ( Level: 42-51) *'Eliminate the annoying spdiers' *'Eliminate Apprentice Dark Sorcerer' *'Eliminate bear' *'Eliminate Contaminated poison mushroom' *'Eliminate Contaminated Mushroom' *'Eliminate Contaminated Tiger' *'Eliminate Contaminated Water Ghost' *'Eliminate Contaiminated Wood Spirit' *'Eliminate Corrupted Water Ghost' *'Eliminate the Dark Oracles' *'Eliminate Dark Recon Scout' *'Eliminate Dark Priest Desparo '(Dungeon Quest: Cave of Dark Sorcerers) ® (Level: 45-54) *'Eliminate Dark Sorcerer Nevanth' *'Eliminate the egg thief' *'Eliminate Ghost Tree' *'Eliminate Herb Spirit' *'Eliminate the observers' *'Eliminate Spider' *'Eliminate Spirits of the Herbs' *'Eliminate Tiger' *'Elimination of Well Poisoner' *'Explore Cave of Dark Sorcerer '(Dungeon: Cave of Dark Sorcerers) (Level: 45-54) *'Find the Dark Oracles' camp' *'Find the lost Marble tool' *'Find Secret order sheet of the Dark Oracles' *'Find the whereabouts of the missing researcher' *'Forest disruptor' *'Forgotten material' *'Investigate Abandoned Nest '(Dungeon: Abandoned Nest) (Level: 42-51) *'Investigate the big tree's Sprout' *'Investigate Fox Rock' *'Investigate Spore Colony' *'Investigate Well' *'Meet Alphaba' *'Meet Forest Keeper Green' *'Meet Glinda' *'Meet Grizzle' *'Meet Investigator Jillian' *'Meet Silent Spirit' *'Meet Sue' *'Meet Undine' *'Mysterious monsters' *'New life to the dying Spirit Tree...' *'Preaching discipline' *'Secret story of legendary heroes - 1' *'Spread the word about the appearance of the Dark Oracles' *'Unlawful death of purified water' ® = Repeatable Category:Locations